mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
The Ukraine Crisis (Map Game)
IF IT IS POSSIBLE, I WOULD LIKE TO ADOPT AND REPLAY THIS MAP GAME. ~fires In an alternate world where the Ukraine Crisis ended up as World War III, with Russia prevailing and the collapse of many countries in the European Union. The year is 2056, can you lead your country to victory and publicity? Play now! Rules *Be plausible *Be realistic, not something crazy like: Vatican City takes over Europe in one year. *Map will be expanded to Map of World in 2065. *No sockpuppeting. *Treat Others How You Want To Be Treated is not the rule here. *No swearing. *Map will update every two years. *Turns will be in half years. *You can create a puppet. *You can improve two of these every year: Army, Navy, Economy, Industry, Relations, and Technology by 0.25 (then you will add it to to the Score Page). *More countries will be added after the World Map in 2065. *If a war happens, mods will decide who wins. An algo will be used for war. *Mods will decide if countries (ones that don't have players) can join a union or uniting with another country. *Mods and Players will report to me if there are big problems going on. *Mods, please help me with problems though, I'm not really a professional mod myself. Banned Users Kingtrevor11 is banned from this map game, and will NOT play. Eric4e is banned for one week, after excessive implausibility. Mods 1. Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 2. Spartian300 (talk) 15:26, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I will solve something. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. (Game will start when 5/8 spots are filled) Mapmakers 1. Mapmaker023 (talk) 17:50, June 23, 2014 (UTC) 2. 3. Countries (Light Blue) Scandinavia- User:Likercat (talk) 09:21, September 29, 2014 (UTC) *Sweden - User:Likercat (talk) 09:21, September 29, 2014 (UTC) *Iceland - User:Likercat (talk) 09:21, September 29, 2014 (UTC) *Norway - User:Likercat (talk) 09:21, September 29, 2014 (UTC) *Denmark - User:Likercat (talk) 09:21, September 29, 2014 (UTC) (Orange) England- Supergamer1 (talk) 23:02, July 27, 2014 (UTC) (Dark Red) Scotland- pesco27 (talk) (Light Green) Dublin- Spartian300 (talk) 20:09, September 28, 2014 (UTC) (Green) Cotercappin- Spartian300 (talk) 12:38, September 29, 2014 (UTC) (Light Yellow) Northern Ireland-''' '(Dark Green) Portugal-'Ydon205 (talk) 23:54, September 30, 2014 (UTC) '(Magenta) Spain- ' '(Blue) France-' firesofdoom '(Dark Blue) Belgium-Brittany (France)-' '''(Yellow) New Holy Roman Empire- User:M1n3L0rd (Brown) New Vatican City- Dalekdrone11 (talk) 13:34, July 1st, 2014 (UTC) (Indigo Purple) New Yugoslavia-''' '(Light Purple) Greater Albania-' '''(Navy Green) Bulgaria- Mapmaker023 (talk) 17:50, June 23, 2014 (UTC) (Dark Purple) Greece- 'Pandadude12345Rblx (talk) 23:07, August 26, 2014 (UTC) I believe your empire shall fall today! '(Light Grey) Czechoslovakia-'User:Adamgerd (User talk:Adamgerd) '(Dark Grey) Great Hungaria-'Great showing. B23 (talk) 17:23, March 3rd, 2015 (UTC) '(Matrix Green) Turkey-''' '(Red) Soviet Union-' For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 11:52, June 24, 2014 (UTC) *'Russia (Soviet Union)-' For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 11:52, June 24, 2014 (UTC) *'Kola (Soviet Union)-' *'Petersburg (Soviet Union)-' *'Estonia (Soviet Union)-' *'Latvia (Soviet Union)-' *'Lithuania (Soviet Union)-' *'Talin (Soviet Union)-' *'Belarus (Soviet Union)-' *'Ukraine (Soviet Union)-' *'Ukraine Independence Group (Soviet Union rebellion)-' *'Romania (Soviet Union)-' *'Romania Independence Group (Soviet Union rebellion)-' *'Moldovia (Soviet Union)-' *'Crimea-North Cacusia (Soviet Union)-' *'Georgia (Soviet Union)-' *'Armenia (Soviet Union)-' *'Azerjabian (Soviet Union)-' *'Kazakhstan (Soviet Union)-' *'Poland(Soviet Union)-' *'Finland (Soviet Union)-' Game 2056 '''MOD EVENTS: *Cottercappin declares independence. *Wales joins Dublin. *Scandinavian-Russian relations worsen. *Rebellions in the New Holy Roman Empire. *The Soviet Union annexes Romania. *New Vatican City is confirmed 98% Catholic. *Scotland and England are fighting in the War of English English Aggression. *Kosovo secedes from Yugoslovia and joins Albania. *Petersburg becomes a province of the Soviet Union. *Ukraine Independence Group and Romania Independence Group is formed. *Spanish Catalonia and Spanish Basque are annexed by France after winning the Spanish-French Conflict of Basque PLAYER EVENTS: Soviet Union:' ''War is declared upon Poland. Five million Soviet soldiers march into the country. *'RESULT:' Both HRE and Soviets crush Poland, which falls in half a year. HRE takes the Voivodeships Pomerania, West Pomerania, Kuyavian-Pomerania, Greater Poland, Opole, Lower Silesia and Lubusz. Soviet Union takes the rest' *'Dubliner Dip:' We condemn Soviet aggression. ' *'Soviet Dip:' We call Dublin hypocrites, as they invaded Cottercappin themselves. We do not desire hostile relations however.' *'Dublin Dip:' Agreed. Just do not go beyond Poland. ' *'Soviet Dip:' We also assure Dublin we have no interest in the British Isles' Dublin: We declare war upon Cottercappin, and invade the nation to bring it back under our control. We begin developing the economy, and improve the military. :RESULT: Dublin retakes Cottercappin in one year. The war ends in 2056.5.' '''Scandinavia:' The economy is strengthened and we build up our defence in the Baltic Sea and North Sea to prevent invasion from the Soviet Union or the New Holy Roman Empire, we therefore ask an alliance with the New Holy Roman Empire. *'Sweden:' In Gothenburg new skyscrapers are built, in the General elections the Socialist party defeats the incumbent Right Party. *'Iceland:' In the General Elections the Iceland National Party, gets for the first time a mandate, however the Republican Party wins. *'Norway:' We improve our economy. *'Finland:' We improve our economy. *'Denmark:' We improve our economy. *'Soviet Dip: We request an alliance with Scandinavia' *'Scandinavian Dip: We accept the alliance with the Soviet Union' *'New Holy Roman Dip: We accept the alliance with Scandinavia' *'No. You guys have horrible relations. Check the mod events. ' *'True. ' *'So I am mod? ' *'Yes, I can't do this alone. ' *'OH, MY GOD!' New Holy Roman Empire: Begins to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. Featuring the Soviet Invasion of Poland in east, New Holy Roman Empire joined Soviet Union's side in Soviet Invasion of Poland, as the New Holy Roman Emperor said and tied to take back East Pomerania and Silesia that has been lost to Poland during the end of World War 2. Five million Holy Roman troops attack Poland, with 2.5 million shall attack East Pomerania, two million troops shall attack Silesia and 500,000 troops shall attack outside Prussia. At the look of the Imperial Roman Armed Forces, the Imperial Roman Army has updated its armor, including future Knight armor with Holy Roman eagle on left and right arms, each member state has its own national colors on Body Trunk and Square shield, as result called the Military Act of 2056. However on Demographics, the Holy Roman Population now stands at 188 million people and the military now stands at 8,001,210 soldiers. *'RESULT: Both HRE and Soviets crush Poland, which falls in half a year. HRE takes the Voivodeships Pomerania, West Pomerania, Kuyavian-Pomerania, Greater Poland, Opole, Lower Silesia and Lubusz. Soviet Union takes the rest' *'Netherlands:' Begins to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. *'North Germany:' Begins to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. *'Bavaria:' Begins to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. *'East Francia:' Begins to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. *'Saarland:' Begins to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. *'Milan:' Begins to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. *'Austria:' Begins to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. *'Prussia:' Begins to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. 2056.5 MOD EVENTS: *Polish Independence groups are formed across occupied Poland. *The English Aggression War continues between Scotland and England. *Icelandic independence movements begin to gain steam. *Bretons begin demanding independence. *Native Swiss in the canton of Bern begin demanding independence from the HRE. *Cottercappin rebels rise in occupied Cottercappin. ANNOUNCEMENT: An Algorithm is needed here. The Soviet-Scandi War is the final one decided by Mods. After this we will use the Alt 1992 algo. This means tiers will be implemented. I will do the Algo when I come back from school. PLAYER EVENTS: Dublin: Occupation forces are deployed in Cottercappin, and we begin to improve the economy of Dublin. We request an alliance with Scandinavia, and with France. We begin preparing for war with England in response to their aggression. *'Scandinavia Dip:' We accept the alliance. Soviet Union: '' '''In a brutal massacre, 1000 Polish people are killed by the Soviet army. No prisoners are taken. Several '''KEM Strikes are dropped on Oslo, killing 600,000 Scandinavians. We immediately declare war on them. ' *'Scandinavia Dip:' In response to this we bomb the cities of St. Petersburg, Moscow, Omsk, Murmansk, and other cities close to the Finnish Border with dangerous weapons, mostly what the Soviets did in Oslo, which kills over 500,000 Russians, in Norway over 900 Russians are massacred by people that are angry at the Oslo Bombardment, the Police and Military is immediately sent, the Massacre on the Russians is called "Trondheimmassakern" in Swedish, in english called "The Trondheim Massacre" because the Massacre was held in Trondheim, Oslo is immediately evacuated and we declare a week of mourning, In the Parliament of Scandinavia National Crisis is called and make a debate whether to continue the War or Not, therefore we offer the Soviet Union Finland if the war will stop now, if they decline we will continue to shoot Dangerous Bombs at Russian Cities *'Soviet Dip:' We do not fear your ''Dangerous Bombs. We do accept Finland, however. Peace has been made''' *'Scandinavia Dip:' We are glad that the war has ended and forgive that the people have massacred the Russians, we therefore pay 500,000,000 Kronor to the Soviet Union, Prime Minister Daniel Åkesson, suspected of War Crimes and starting a war is immediately deposed and Fredrik Johansson is elected, and tries as much to improve relations with the Soviet Union and we open up the Soviet Embassy after we have closed it, now we only want the Soviet Union to release the Ambassadors and to help evacuating Oslo. *'Soviet Dip:' An apology for the bombing of Oslo has been sent. We celebrate the disposal of Daniel Åkesson. Your ambassadors have been released and can go to work again, as we open your Embassy. :Result: The nuclear strike completely destablises Scandinavia, and the Soviet army marches in. After 1.5 years, the war ends, and the Soviets take Finland. The war ends in 2058 :Isn't this implausible. User:Likercat (talk) 14:41, September 30, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah. Okay, no nukes whatsoever, until at least ten turns are over. But you guys can war. Spartian300 (talk) 14:33, September 30, 2014 (UTC) :OK, but why couldn't i massacre (Immigrant) Russians in Norway?, i can change the number from 2000 to 1000 or 900 or 500 then if its implausible. User:Likercat (talk) 14:41, September 30, 2014 (UTC) :No. You said you deported the Russians in your nation. And you also said you wouldn't do thing like massacre. Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) :Well then, if I remove it it can be uncrossed. Also, I didn't say I wouldn't do a massacre. The massacre was done by people who were mad at the Soviet. ' *'New Holy Roman Dip: We ask for an alliance with Soviet Union, because we now friends between New Holy Roman Empire and Soviet Union during Soviet Invasion of Poland. Scandinavia: We strongly condemn the Soviet Invasion of Poland and we begin to take in immigrants and reefuges from Poland and call for a week of mourning, the Prime Minister Daniel Åkesson shows big disapproval of the Soviet Union, we therefore build up the Finnish-Russo Border and cut down any resources that lead to the Soviet Union. *'Sweden:' In a huge protest in Stockholm over 500 Soviet Flags are burned, even by immigrant Russians. *'Iceland:' We improve our economy. *'Norway: We improve our economy' We improve our economy. *'Finland:' The Government of Scandinavia bombs St. Petersburg, Moscow and Omsk with very, very dangerous missiles. *'Denmark:' We improve our economy. * Soviet Dip: Hereby all relations with Scandinavia are cut. No Scandinavians are allowed in Soviet Union. No Russian resources will be sent to Scandinavia. To prevent any Scandinavian attack, five million men are posted in Petersburg. No gas will be sold to Scandinavia. Any Scandinavians who attempt to go into the Soviet Union will be shot on sight. * Scandinavia Dip: In response to this the Scandinavian Government force all people at the Soviet Embassy in Stockholm to leave, we also stop all Soviet TV-programs in SVT 1 and SVT 2 and TV4. * Soviet Dip: The Scandinavians in the Scandinavian Embassy are locked up. Dimitri Vladimirovich (our Leader) also sends a message to the Scandinavian Prime Minister: * To Daniel Åkesson, Prime Minister of Scandinavia: * The issues that your country is about to suffer from, are all inflicted by yourself. You became part of businesses you have nothing to do with. Poland had no ties to Scandinavia. But now you start a week of mourning? I certainly hope that the Scandinavian citizens do not fall for your lies and propaganda. '' * ''But foremost, you are a hypocrite. You condemn my great nation for invading Poland, but you ally a nation that does the same? The New Holy Roman Empire performed the same act, but you befriend them? The Scandinavian people should see you are a fool, who damns his own nation. '' * ''Dimitri Vladimirovich, Glorious Leader of the Soviet Union. '' * '''Scandinavia Dip:' Prime Minister Daniel Åiesson in response says: * To Dimitri Vladimirovich, Dictator of the Soviet Union. * We, the people of Scandinavia demand you to release all Ambassadors in the Scandinavian Embassy in Moscow. * We had none businesses in the Invasion of Cottercappin, we help the Polish Refugees because you invaded them, tell me, what has Poland ever done to the Novgorod, Muscovy, Russian Empire, (Old) Soviet Union, Russian Federation or the Soviet Union?. * You brainwash your people with Communism, i hope the Soviet Union will soon be Democratized. * A Democratic Country does not brainwash their People, unlike you. * Daniel Åkesson, Prime Minister of Scandinavia. New Holy Roman Empire: Continues to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. In aftermath of Soviet Invasion of Poland, New Holy Roman Empire annexes the Voivodeships of Pomerania, West Pomerania, Kuyavian-Pomerania, Greater Poland, Opole, Lower Silesia and Lubusz. In case for becoming historically, New Holy Roman administration updated its states and currently its has now 13 states: Kingdoms of Austria, Bavaria, Brandenburg, Hanover, Lombardy, the Netherlands, Saxony and Swabia; Grand Duchies of Hesse, Pomerania and Rhineland; Duchies of Prussia and Silesia. Also disestablishes the states North Germany, Saarland (merged with Rhineland) and East Francia. After Scandinavia becoming weaker, New Holy Roman Empire brokes its alliance with Scandinavia and declares war on Scandinavia. One million Holy Roman forces match into Denmark from Hannover. *'Soviet Union: As the HRE leaves it's eastern lands undefended, the Soviet Union declares war on HRE, opening up a new front. ' *'Dublin Dip: Alarmed by Soviet and HRE aggression, we suggest a European Union be established to defend Europe from both.' *'Soviet Dip: Again, Dublin has nothing to fear. We are invading the HRE both because they are a competitor and because they're invading Scandinavia. To spread fear in the HRE, several KEM missiles hit Amsterdam, nearly leveling the city and killing 600,000 people. eight million Soviet Troops fight in Poland. ' *'Scandinavia Dip: In response to the Declaration of War by the HRE we declare war on the HRE, and over 20,000 Soldiers, Warplanes, and missiles attack the soldiers in Hannover and send missiles to cities lie Hamburg.' *'New Holy Roman Dip: We defend the Soviet invaders in Poland and six million Holy Roman troops match into OTL eastern Poland. Again lunches a blitz bomb attack with over 5000 jet fighters and missiles and attacks the Soviet military camps in Eastern Poland and Western Belarus. We also destroys the Scandinavian missiles by anti-bomb missiles. An another blitz attack with over000 jet fighters and missiles is about to attack the Scandinavian soldiers, tanks and military aircraft stationed in Denmark.' *'HAHAHAHHAHAHHANO. ' *'Scandinavia Dip: 'We launch 150 Missiles into Hanover and the Coast of Northern Germany, 500 Holy Roman Soldiers die in the attacks in Hanover and we officially Invade the HRE, and Warships land in Northern Germany, bringing food, supplies, and soldiers to combat the HRE *'Austria:' Continues to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. The state survives through New Holy Roman Empire's Administration Act of 2056. *'Bavaria:' Continues to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. The state survives through New Holy Roman Empire's Administration Act of 2056. *'Brandenburg:' Begins to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. Here in Berlin, new skyscrapers are built and plans to build Germany's taller skyscraper, The Potsdamer Gaming Handel Zentrum, with height on 1604 m and planned to be finished in 2066. *'Hanover:' Begins to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. In streets of all cities over Hanover, citizens welcomes the New Holy Roman soldiers in order to attack Denmark. *'Hesse:' Begins to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. *'Lombardy:' Continues to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. During New Holy Roman Empire's Administration Act of 2056, Milan has officially renamed to Lombardy after a renaming referendum. *'Netherlands:' Continues to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. The state survives trough New Holy Roman Empire's Administration Act of 2056. *'Pomerania:' Begins to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. *'Prussia:' Continues to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. The state survives trough New Holy Roman Empire's Administration Act of 2056. *'Rhineland:' Begins to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. *'Saxony:' Begins to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. *'Silesia:' Begins to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. *'Swabia:' Begins to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. Umm, the war ended, the Soviet Union accepted the peace with Scandinavia. User:Likercat (talk) 17:56, September 30, 2014 (UTC) War indeed ended. But the alliance is broken. Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) But why do they invade me for nothing?, it needs a reason, Implausible IMO. User:Likercat (talk) 18:05, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Greece: We build up our military. 2057 MOD EVENTS: *The English aggression war continues. *In the HRE, the Swiss cantons of OTL declare independence, and begin fighting against HRE troops. The Second Swiss Confederation requests aid from most of Europe. France agrees. *A group of Finnish nationals form an independence front ot establish Finland as an independent republic. *Cottercappin rebels bomb Dublin. *In response to Soviet aggression, several countries begin discussing the idea of forming an alliance to counter the Soviets. PLAYER EVENTS: Dublin: We declare war upon England, and invade to support Scotland. We reconiges Swiss independence, and build up our military and economy by 25. percent. Scandinavia: We launch KEM strikes on the city of Hannover, which kills 2000 German people, we continue to invade the HRE, we accept the membership offer from the Union of European Nations, but will not attack the Soviet Union, unless an Anti-Soviet Government will be elected, 100,000 Soldiers, Tanks, Missiles and Warplanes push into Hanover, and bomb the city of Schwerin in Northern Germany. *'Sweden:' We begin to recruit more people in the war against the HRE. *'Iceland:' We begin to recruit more people in the war against the HRE. *'Norway:' The Oslo Bombings by the Soviet Union gets its own memorial, the "Oslo Memorial", we recruit more people in the war against the HRE. *'Denmark:' Over 3000 new soldiers join the war against the HRE. *'Union doesn't exist. Maybe later, but not now' *'But it was mentioned in the Mod Event that some countries formed the Union of European Nations.' *'Wel, there should be something about the idea.' *'Later. But definetely not now' Soviet Union: We ask France and Belgium-Britanny to join, promising them lands in the HRE New Holy Roman Empire: Continues to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. A speech by Holy Roman Emperor is talked, he wants all men (Men over 50 years and famous peoples not allowed) over Germany wanted to be soldiers and they join the Imperial German Army in this upcoming war. The rest, woman and children are not allowed to be soldiers, but they only work in industries and children stays at home. As result, 0.1 million men joined the Imperial Roman Army and then we have 0.098 million Holy Roman soldiers in European War, 0.08 million troops shall attack Soviet Union in East Front and 0.015 million troops shall attack Scandinavia in North Front. In North front, a massive crazy strike of two missiles attacks soldiers in Denmark on they way to HRE, Military camps, war ships, military aircrafts and also cities over Scandinavia. The HRE occupied the Danish countries of Syddanmark, Midtjylland and Nordjylland. Scandinavian invasions in are failed and Holy Romans begins to defend the coast. In East Front, the Soviets in West Poland are defeated by 0.08 million Holy Roman troops and defended this land carefully. *'Are you kidding? You're getting a ban for a week, this is ASB as shit' *'Tech, give him a chance, sure, he was implausible, but remember, three Implausibilities = One Day Ban. ' *'1. ASBness' *'2. ASBness' *'3. Deleting the result' *'4. Deleting someone elses turn' *'That's a week in my book' *'Austria:' Continues to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. *'Bavaria:' Continues to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. *'Brandenburg:' Continues to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. *'Hanover:' Continues to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. *'Hesse:' Continues to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. *'Lombardy:' Continues to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. *'Netherlands:' Continues to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. *'Pomerania:' Continues to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. *'Prussia:' Continues to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. *'Rhineland:' Continues to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. *'Saxony:' Continues to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. *'Silesia:' Continues to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. *'Swabia:' Continues to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. Greece: Defense and Economy is the top focus for now. *''Portugual'' Industrialization is improved. That is all. New Turn won't begin until someone does the Algo for the English Aggression War, as I can't. Spartian300 (talk) 12:10, October 3rd, 2014 (UTC) 2058 Mod Events: The HRE loses the war, and several revolts spawn, angry at the government Scandinavia's economy is in shambles, having fought two expensive wars Talks about a possible new European Union are shut down, after the nations disagree with each other too much Dublin are seen as hypocrites, condemning wars but yet joining wars too. Player Events: New Vatican City: We improve our military and technology. Soviet Union: We start total recovery of the economy Scandinavia: After our economy is in shambles we launch a campaign, named "Economy Recover", it fails and the Economy is worsen more, we ask for help from the Soviet Union to help the economy. Dublin: We request that Scotland join us to form a Union of Celtic Republics. We continue to fight the English. Do the algo already!Spartian300 (talk) 20:18, October 5th, 2014 (UTC) Portugal: We starts to improve our economy and tech. Yugoslavia: we ask to be allies with the USSR and we improve your economy. Czechoslovakia: We request an alliance with New Holy Roman Empire and Bulgaria. '''We prepare for war with Great Hungary and rename ourselves the Great Bohemian and Moravian Empire. We make Prague our capital, and we make mandatory conscription for man and woman between the ages of 18-50 to increase our armies strength '''NEW HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE: We accept the Czechoslovakian peace offer and will also use their plan to increase our military in an attempt to try to add 680,000 people to our armed forces within a year. And after massive missile strikes to Scandinavia, We send 30 divisions (300,000 people) up to Scandinavian for an attack to destroy or take over the entire country, making huge gains in Denmark, Sweden and Norway, and annexing all captured territory. We would also like to make clear, we have NO interest in Scandinavian lands controlled be the Soviet Union, only in the lands currently not in the Soviet Unions possession.during this attack, we request that our new ally, Czechoslovakia to help with our national defense as many soldiers are away attacking. as well as our army, we also work on improving our economy. we thank Czechoslovakia for the alliance and hope it will mutually benefit us both. we ask to make peace with the Soviet Union, and become allies, especially considering your 2056.5 letter to Scandinavia. Here we have a common enemy, so let us crush them! We would like to say again, we don't have any interest in Scandinavian lands controlled be the Soviet Union, only in the lands we have annexed and are not in the Soviet Unions possession. If you do not want to become allies we hope you will agree to a cease-fire as to beneift our two country's. No no no no no no no, I was the player of Scandinavia, and we have VERY CLOSE ties with the Soviet Union, what happened in 2056.5 was about an authoritarian Scandinavian government that is now overthrown. Secondly, the HRE is VERY weakened due to the Invasion of the HRE by me and the New Soviet Union, due to this your army is non-existent. - QuebecanCanada France Dip:' we, noticing the mistreatment of Scandinavian civilians, immediately breaks our alliance with the Holy Roman Empire. we immediately form a huge defensive wall of troops with heavy tank and air support ready to be mobilized to attack The Holy Roman empire. we all this "operation barbarian" in honor to the forces that took down the original Rome. the navy also works on blockading key ports. we ask for an alliance with The Soviet Union and Scandinavia. The Holy Roman Empire '''severely weakened, and a blow now could mean their destruction. If '''The Soviet Union and Scandinavia decide to aid our attack attack, we will decide up the land when the war ends. France: first of all, our nation would like to request an alliance with the New Holy Roman Empire.' '''also, we begin to attack '''Spain' with our 35th tank army and our 62nd and 97th infantry corps. we gain all of Spain except their portion of Italian peninsula and their land in Sicily. we demand that Spain surrender and immediately cede all of their land to us. we promise your citizens will not be mistreated, and neither will your or soldiers as long as they surrender. their are some small economic backlashes because of our war, but we predict it will be stabilized by next year. we also work on making a major navel base in Calais, to improve our navel presence in the Atlantic. after conquering''' Spain''' on land we transfer 50,000 land soldiers to the navy to either man ships or serve as amphibious troops. these soldiers have no orders to invade any country, but we have decided to increase our navies ability to fight enemy nations. NEW HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE DIP: we thank you for your alliance offer and we accept it. we ask if you would like any assistance, economic or military, we will be happy to provide it. Greece: Building ups economy and trying to curb death rates. Category:Map Games